DESCRIPTION (adapted from applicant(s abstract): Statement of problem: The high prevalence of IPV (25-54% over women's adult lifetime), and the profound health impact it has on women (injury, chronic medical co-morbidly, death), underscores the obligation to fully consider IPV risk and protective factors at multiple levels of influence. Investigation of both individual and neighborhood factors related to IPV risk is crucial, as is the need to examine these factors longitudinally, given that IPV is context-specific, arising in part from the interaction between neighborhood and individual level characteristics over time. [unreadable] [unreadable] Purpose: Social disorganization theory will be used to investigate the influence of 1) neighborhood-level socioeconomic advantage, residential stability, and family stability, 2) individual level factors associated with victims and perpetrators (e.g., race/ethnicity, substance abuse history, prior year IPV history), and 3) arrest status on risk of any IPV recurrence, and IPV chronicity (number of recurrences), type (physical vs. non-physical) and severity (involving weapons and/or victim injury) over a one year period. [unreadable] [unreadable] Methods: Data on IPV recurrence will be derived from an existing cohort of 6788 Seattle-resident couples followed for one year after an incident of police-reported IPV. Generalized estimating equations (GEE) will be used to test the hypothesis that residence in neighborhoods characterized by high per capita income and education, and low unemployment, residential mobility and family disruption protects against 1) any IPV recurrence, 2) frequency of recurrence, and 3) recurrence of physical and severe IPV within the original victim-perpetrator dyad, independent of individual level characteristics describing victims and perpetrators, over a one-year follow-up period. [unreadable] [unreadable] Prevention Implications: This is the largest longitudinal study to evaluate neighborhood and individual factors associated with IPV chronicity, type and severity. Knowledge regarding the contribution of specific neighborhood level factors to IPV risk will allow for greater specificity of populations to target for interventions and elucidate community level lPV prevention efforts. The investigator will work with practice constituents in the King County and Washington State Departments of Health to translate study findings to programs that consider neighborhood and individual factors for IPV risk, and that can be rigorously evaluated. [unreadable] [unreadable]